Scars of the past
by esplandora
Summary: Lucy was kicked out of taem natsu and the guild but find new friends and power will she forgive fairy tail or get her revenge?
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy's POV**

I was walking in the street heading for the guild, but I wasn't happy at all, I have been ignored by almost everyone in the guild for 1 year since Edolas, exept for lisanna,(don't know how to spel it), levy, gajeel, juvia, wendy, the exeeds, gray, laxus, master and some times mira pathetic rigth?, anyway when I enterd the guild natsu came to me with he's usual and loving, yes you heard me loving I actually have a little well a huge crush on him since we returned from Edolas of course being the dense idiot that he is he dose not know,but something wasn't right, that's when I saw lisanna inside some runes with a really sad face, that's when I knew that I was going to get kicked out of the team or even the guild, my friends weren't here so it was the perfect oportunity so I got ready and gave lisanna a face of it's ok and faced natsu, he said 'hey lucy I am kicking you out of the team' 'sure whatever' 'ok since you are weak and ugly I am repeacing you with lisanna she is pretty and way stonger than you' 'yea whatever flame brain now let me pass' I was going past him until he hit me with his roar and then all the guild exept lisanna beat me up and ereased the guild insignia and told me to never come back and left me close to a hospital without notaicing it so my spirits got me there and after a week a went to train and come back stronger so I could beat them to a plup I got to the train and went to the forest I was walking and then I heard a sound and found myself face to face with a beautiful black dragon and the only thing that I said was 'beautiful' great you see a dragon and say that just great lucy just graet and he said 'thank you, but aren't you afraid of me' ' strangely no I am not afraid of you' ' what are you doing here' he asked and I ended telling him everything and he asked me if i wanted to beacome stronger and i said yes the next thing I knew i was trained in all the magic that cuold ever exist and was the future queen of all the magic kingdoms and the not magical as well and 8 years had past and I haden't aged because I am know inmortal and more powerful and beautiful in earthland the s-clase exams incident hapend 1 year ago and I was know on my way to fairy tail.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy's POV**

I was now on my way to fairy tail and I started to remember how I met my exceed wich is currently at my side like always.

**FLASHBACK**

_I was walking in the forest of the demon realm close to the angel realm even if the dragons had warned me of this creature that was destroying everything and was last seen in the forest well then I got attacked by I don't know what and I just did what the sealers told me I sealed it with the most powerful seal that I knew and after that I found an exceed egg I decided to make that my exceed but what was strange is that the moment that thing attacked me I felt the most powerful presence of magic and it wasn't using it I wonder how powerful it was._

**_TIME SKIP_**

_After the egg hatched I saw a little yellow baby exceed that told us that she was the one that attacked me but didn't know how she ended up as an exceed and that it seemed that she was my life companion also the most powerful being and that the seal let her think clearly but sealed her power so it was really low (for her) but she needed a lot and I mean a lot of limiters, she is now very loyal and has an attitude similar to Aquarius or charla but a little more gentle and childish but when someone threatens me she gets serious and sadic but she protects me and follow my orders also she is really kind and loving with me but only me she loves me a lot, she is yellow and has a white crystal of fur on her forehead and her tail, ears, belly and her paws and feet are white too, she also has a human form that is a beautiful woman about her 17s and has black hair pale skin and beautiful green eyes that change color every second (green eyes were their original color but started to change du to her power and the seal) it is amazing her hair color changes every now and then but she can be a kid if she wants to she is more often a child and also she has her battle form like pantherlily but she uses 3 katanas (like Zorro ronoa from one pice) and also she wears a simple t-shirt that's black, some shorts and shoes like pantherlily and sometimes also uses a staf and a book her name cant be said or the seal will get weaker so I call her Lulu short of her name or Ridick she told me that she was named that way by a friend now dead._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I was currently arriving at fairy tail when Lulu said 'hey dont you think that i should use an oder name' 'sure' 'so what name are you gonna use' I asked her ' how about Luciana its a good name what do you think' she asked then it occurred me 'how about crystal' yes I like the name how about you' 'yea its cool' 'great then you are crystal ...flare, yes crystal flare' 'sure so are you ready to beat that stupid natsu to a plup or may I have the honor to beat the living daylights out of him' 'I'll do it he is going to pay for leaving that scar on my fairy tail mark' 'I agree with you' 'well that's a first' 'WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY BLONDIE' 'nothing' (scared) 'tch, yea that's what I thought' 'well anyway we're here' I said as we were at the doors of the guild 'I'M BACK' I said as i kicked the doors open.

**Lisanna's POV**

I was really angry at natsu, Lucy's friends too and everybody in the guild, he has tried to be my boyfriend ever since he killed Lucy nee-chan, yea I know all about it, it was my fault if I hadnt told natsu that i was attacked that day by some blond GUY then i wloudnt have lost my big sister natsu told everyone that Lucy nee-chan was the one that hurt me so they killed her and called her weak and useless and oder things, when I told them that who attacked me was a GUY they were all depressed since then and after the s-class exam incident and 1 year later I am currently 19 and I thought i heard nee-chans voice say im back when i looked at the person and what i saw made was so happy nee-chan was alive, she hadnt aged 1 day at all she looked like a 18 year old girl with her gold hair on a tail with some hair at the sides with a cloak and an exceed with a cloak so i cloudnt see it well i did the first thing that i cloud do hug her with every one in the guild except natsu of course but i didnt care my nee-can was here i had tears in my eyes and didnt even hold them back i was so happy to have her back she hugged me back since i was the first to get there and told me 'i missed you so much sis' and i said 'i missed you too' then everyone was crying and hugging her when we let her go she said ' i know about it i know that you didnt want to hurt me and i forgive you well everyone except some and those who didnt hurt me and natsu the ones that didnt hurt me dont need it but natsu, you i challenge you to a fight and if i win then i can join the guild without objections of yours and if you win i'll go i am only going to use my celestial magic if thats good with you ash face' 'whatever' he said as he went outside.

**Natsu's POV**

'I guess i win' i said 'fine i'll leave, but i came here knowing that you wloud win, so i am going to ask to those who didnt hurt me if thy want to come with me to create a new guild' she said like someone is going to want to create a guild with a weakling like you, then i heard 'i will' 'me too' 'me three' 'anything for you Lu-chan' 'if shrip goes i'll go''cou-' 'WHAT' i said 'we want to go with her' said the person i less expected.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lisanna's POV**

'We want to go with her' i said and natsu looked taken aback 'you are kidding right' he asked but 'i am serious i want to go with her as well as levy, gajeel, juvia, wendy and the exceeds and kinana' every one nodded (the oders didnt go because gray is going to be a spy laxus is on a mission and mira cant because she is the bar maid and kinana since the time skip of the island and she knew because they told her and master told her to go) everyone else in the guild was sad but understood 'i would like you to follow me and gray i know you have something to see so follow' those who she was referring to followed her outside.

**Gray's POV**

How did she know that I wanted to talk to her? oh well it dosent matter as long as she can know my filings so i followed her outside and she told us 'okay wendy and gajeel are probably wondering how i got your dragons scent i trained with them and i let natsu win so i could beat the living daylights out of him in the gmg that are in 1 and a half years' to wich must of us found it funny' so whose with me' 'i am' we responded 'good gray, i need you as a spy so we can know who is going to be in the gmg and their powers for precaution once that you have that information you can come to the guild got it' she asked and even if i was disappointed i said yes then the rest went to the place of the guild and they told me were it was.

**Cystal's POV**

We made our way to the place were the guild was gonna be and did introductions when we got there we were all amazed by it, it was in the middle of the forest but there was a HUGE clearing with a field and on the center there was a lake with a waterfall due to the mountain on the back and an island in the middle of the big lake and on the middle of the island (i know a lot of middles) was a giant tree (like on the s-class exams) and it made a bridge to the island and Lucy said ' this is going to be our new location.


End file.
